Gone in the Night: Secrets of the Night
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: AU; the much anticipated sequel to 'Gone in The Night'. Derek and Addison's daughter Abigail was kidnapped nearly 7 years ago in New York. What happens when her kidnapper suddenly turns up dead in his cell one day? Is the nightmare REALLY over? Is there MORE to the story than we know, or was it just an accident?
1. It's Happening Again

**Well, here we are, the sequel to Gone in the Night. If you haven't read that fic, I suggest you read it so that this story makes sense to you. If you've read Gone in the Night, then you're up to speed on what's happened. However, I must explain that this story is more about Lana; though more details will be revealed about what happened to Abigail also. There are several time jumps in this story, but the majority of this story will be flashbacks. I also did a major time jump, to the present or current season, which on the show would be season 10, seeing as 'Gone' takes place between seasons 3 and 4. Any who, I don't want to take up too much of your time with a long author's note so, welcome to Lost and Found-I hope you all enjoy. Please be kind and leave me some reviews at the end of each chapter and as always**

**Happy Reading, and God Bless **

**Xx**

* * *

Seattle, Present Day

12 year old Abigail Shepherd sat at her vanity mirror as she prepared for another day of scholarly learning at St. Anne's School where she was a straight A 7th grader. Brushing her long dark hair, she notices her younger brother Colin standing in her doorway.

"Hey Colin, what's up" Abigail said greeting her brother with a smile

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting" the 5 and a half year old said quietly

"What are they fighting about?" Abigail questioned

"I dunno but, daddy's mad at mommy about something...he's yelling Abby, and daddy doesn't yell" Colin said shaking his head

"Grown ups fight sometimes Colin" Abigail tried to explain

"Nuh Uh; mommy and daddy don't fight. They're too in love to fight, they're always kissing and making those gross grown up noises when they're in they're room"

"Well why don't I go see what's going on?" Abigail suggested

"Mmmm, okay! That'll work!"

"Come on munchkin" Abigail said with a sigh as she and her brother walked down the hall where they could hear shouting coming from their parents bedroom; Colin was right, whatever their parents were fighting about was pretty serious.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go see what's going on" Abigail said as she walked towards the closed door of her parents room. Opening the door slightly, she could see her father pacing back and forth as her mother calmly sat at her vanity mirror putting on her make up.

"How are you so calm Addison!" Derek shouted

"I'm not calm Derek; I'm _anything_ but calm right now" Addison replied in an even tone

"I can't believe you're going, after all that he did to us, to our family"

"Derek, let's not go there, because our family wasn't picture perfect before that"

"You screwing Mark-"

"Oh _God_ you're gonna bring _that up_ again? Okay well here's a newsflash; you _fucked Meredith Grey_ Derek or did that slip your mind when you decided to get all self righteous?" Addison snapped

"I was waiting on this side of you to come out" Derek said, shaking his head slowly

"If _'this side'_ of me came out it's because you _pushed_ me to that point Derek! I'm going for _Lana_ because _Lana_ is our friend and we _owe_ her, because if it wasn't for her and _Mark_, we wouldn't be together right now, we wouldn't have Abby and we _sure as hell_ wouldn't have Colin" Addison said as Derek sighed heavily before sitting on the bed.

"I didn't mean to yell Addie, I'm sorry" Derek said quietly just as Addison's eyes connected with Abigail's.

"_Abigail_?"

"_Crap_" Abigail muttered as she tried to ease the door closed

"Nice try Abby; get in here" Addison commanded

Taking a deep breath, the 12 year old carefully walked into her parents' bedroom as her parents looked at her expectantly.

"How much of our conversation did you hear Abby?" Derek asked

"...All of it" Abigail mumbled making her parents sigh heavily

"Why were you eavesdropping on us?" Addison asked

"Because, Colin could hear you guys arguing, and it scared him" Abigail said taking in her mother's attire. She was wearing a Black Alexander McQueen dress with matching Black 6 inch Christian Loubitons and a pair of pearls.

"Whoa; who died mom?" Abigail asked watching as her parents exchanged glances with one another as they remained silent

"What's going on...did Grandma die?"

"No"

"Did Bizzy die?"

"I wish" Derek muttered causing his wife to glare at him

"No" Addison said quickly

"So, who died?" Abigail asked as her parents once again exchanged glances as they silently communicated with one another.

"You guys do get that I hate that right? It's annoying"Abigail said rolling her eyes

"You sound like Mark" her father pointed out

"Well, _he is_ my godfather and all" Abigail said with a smirk

"Something that I sometimes regret; you even smirk like him" Addison said rolling her eyes

"Oh come on! Uncle Mark's like, _the coolest_ Uncle in the world!"

"Don't let your Uncle Archer hear you say that" Derek said with a smirk

"I'm 12 not _stupid_ daddy...but seriously, what's going on with you two? You don't argue, especially about, Uncle Mark and, _Meredith_" Abigail said making her mother sigh heavily

"Honey, Lana's father passed away last night" Addison said as she watched her daughter's face go void of all expression.

"_And you're going_?" Abigail asked incredulously

"I'm only going because of Lana; she's a friend-"

"Who's father abducted me from Central Park when I was 4!"

"Abigail..."

"He took me mom, he took me and-"

"Alright that's enough" Derek said, knowing where the conversation was headed

"No Derek, let her finish" Addison said

"Addison, don't"

"I thought this nightmare was over when he went to jail" Abigail said softly as she looked down at the ground

"Honey, it is; Carlos-"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Abigail shouted, starling her parents

"I'm sorry I, I didn't mean to yell but...I don't get it, why me?" Abigail asked her parents, tears in her eyes

"I don't know honey; I wish I knew but I don't" Addison said as she stood to give her daughter a hug

"Do you think it's over mommy?"

"Yeah honey, it's over, it's over I promise" Addison said soothingly...

_Chapter 2 to follow..._


	2. I Wish I Knew Why

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad you're all excited about the sequel; I know I shocked a lot of you by not doing a 'happily ever after' follow up but, this just seemed more...realistic to me. I, as the writer, feel like I left so much unsaid, and following with this up with everything being all '**

**bright and shiny' just...it didn't make sense to me. If you want more happiness, then check out the one-shots, or feel free to request a prompt that you'd like to see done in the one shots. Any who, I know chapter 1 was rather short, more like a teaser sort of, but I promise you, chapter 2 will be longer. There are lots of flashbacks in this story, how many? I can't say at the moment but, there will be a lot. Also, for those of you who were asking about Archer, Bizzy and The Captain, they'll make appearances in this story, for how long or when, I can't be sure at this point. Also, there's a lot more Trina in this story and, less Vivienne. Thank you all so much for reading this story...you're awesome for it.**

**Xx**

**P.S. I've finally found a visual play by of Face Claim for Lana and Carlos: Emilia Clark and James Edward Olmos -just in case some of you like to visualize what you read.**

* * *

_Seattle-7 and a half years ago_

"_Is it really over Derek?" Addison Montgomery asked her ex husband as they lay together in an on call room, her head resting on his bare chest._

"_Yeah Addie, its over" Derek said quietly, running his hands through her hair_

"_...I can't help but think about Lana right now; is it wrong that I just-"_

"_Feel bad for her? No, it's not wrong. I mean, she's played a big part in helping find our kid. We can't just...turn on her because her father did something so-"_

"_Why'd he do it Derek?"_

"_I honestly don't know Addie"_

"_I heard them talking and, Lana was kidnapped, just like Abigail was"_

"_Still, that doesn't make what he did right" Derek said firmly_

"_I know that but...it just, it makes you wonder-"_

"_Why put more families through what he went through?" Derek said, finishing Addison's sentence_

"_Yeah" Addison said quietly_

"_I don't know Addie; what matters, is that he's been caught and he's off the streets. We can get on with our lives now, you me and Abby" Derek said with a smile_

"_I don't know Derek..."_

"_Addison..."_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_I know you said you wanted me to earn your trust back but-"_

"_Then do it Derek; don't try and put labels on what we have" Addison said quietly_

"_But-"_

"_Derek, I love you, okay? I really do love you...but I can't just...we're not Derek-and-Addison anymore; at least not the Derek-and-Addison we used to be. We have to work, we need to take things slow. This, I like it; I like us just...being, no labels no pressure. I trust that, if it's meant to be then, we'll be together, as a family; you me and Abigail. I need you to trust in that Derek; I need you to trust that our love, that it'll be enough...can you do that for me?"_

"_Yeah, I can do that" Derek said quietly, staring into her eyes before leaning in and kissing her._

xx

"_Hey Alex?" Abigail asked the intern as he checked her vitals _

"_What's up kid?"_

"_Where's Lana? I haven't seen her all day" Abigail said softly, looking up at Alex as he sighed heavily_

"_Alex, where is she?"_

"_She's...she took a couple of days off kid" Alex explained_

"_But why? She's never did it before"_

"_She uh...wasn't feeling well, that's all; didn't wanna get you or anyone else sick" Alex said, hoping that he'd covered his lie_

"_Oh" Abigail said quietly, looking down at the blanket that sat on her bed_

"_You okay kid?"_

"_Uh huh; I just, wish Lana wasn't sick, that's all" Abigail said quietly, just as her mother walked into the room._

"_Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?" Addison asked_

"_Lana's sick" Abigail said sadly, causing her mother to look at Alex Karev _

"_Oh; well, I'm sure that she'll be feeling better soon...I've got some good news" Addison said with a smile_

"_What?" Abigail said, her interest suddenly piqued _

"_You, get to go home today" Addison said with a smile_

"_Home? Like to New York?"_

"_No, not New York; home as in here, in Seattle"_

"_You mean, you actually live here?" _

"_Yes, we actually live here" Addison said with a laugh_

"_But...why here?" _

"_Because, this is where daddy and I got jobs once we left New York"_

"_...Oh; will we ever go back to New York?" Abigail asked_

"_Yes, soon actually; but not to stay. Honey, do you remember when mommy explained to you that the police had found the bad man who took you away?"_

"_Uh huh...what about him?"_

"_Well, the police want to put him in jail, but...they're gonna need your help to do it"_

"_Me? They want me to help?" Abigail asked, completely confused at the idea of police officers needing her help to put the man who kidnapped her in jail_

"_Yes; you're gonna have to go to court and tell a judge what happened" Addison explained_

"_You mean like those court shows on TV?"_

"_...Sorta, yes like that"_

"_Okay, when do we have to go?"_

"_Well, it'll be soon; but first, you've gotta get discharged from the hospital"_

"_When's that gonna happen?"_

"_Right now actually; I have all of Abigail's paperwork. All we need you to do, is sign for it" Arizona said as she walked into the room, a bright smile on her face_

"_Hi Dr. Robbins"_

"_Hi sweetie, how are you today?" Arizona asked_

"_I'm fine; I just wish Lana wasn't sick"_

"_She's sick?" Arizona asked, completely confused_

"_Uh huh; mommy and Alex said she was sick" Abigail explained as Arizona suddenly caught on_

"_Ohhh; right, I do remember there being talk of Lana being sick" Arizona said_

"_Dr. Robbins, can you help Lana feel better?"_

"_Why I sure can" Arizona said with a smile_

"_Good, because I don't like it when Lana's sick" Abigail said_

"_Well, I'm sure you'll see her soon" _

"_I hope so" Abigail said with a sigh_

* * *

_As she sat alone in her apartment, Lana Peters found herself listening to the sound of the rain as it hit her window from the outside. She had been trying to wrap her head around everything that had happened recently. Her father had been found, but he was also responsible for the kidnapping and possible murder of hundreds of girls. What made it even worse, was that she had helped save one of those little girls, Abigail Shepherd. What made the situation even more crazy, was that Lana admired the Shepherd's, had worked with them; and had even become somewhat friends with them. Now that it had been revealed that her father was the person behind their daughter's disappearance, she found herself wondering how she would face them again, let alone people from her job. _

_She was distracted from her thoughts by a knock on her door. When she opened it, she was surprised to find Addison Montgomery standing on the other side._

"_Dr. Montgomery, I-"_

"_Please, Addison's fine" the redhead said kindly_

"_I just, I wasn't expecting you to-"_

"_Lana...I, I don't even know why I'm here. I mean, I obviously can't be mad at you because, you didn't do this to me; you didn't, ruin my family"_

"_No, my family ruined your family and for that Dr. Montgomery I am, truly sorry" The young girl said_

"_I just...I wanted to make sure you were okay; Abigail's been asking for you" Addison said with a smile_

"_Is she okay?"_

"_She's fine; Derek and I haven't told her that...you know"_

"_That my father's the one who did this to her?"_

"_Lana..."_

"_Dr, Addison; I just...I feel so, so guilty for this"_

"_But sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong" Addison said softly_

"_I know I didn't but...I just, I don't understand, why he did this" Lana said, her as felt the all too familiar lump of pain forming in her throat_

"_Lana?" Addison said softly _

"_I...I was Abby, I was kidnapped too; you, you'd think that my father would come looking for me but...but he just...he hurt people!" Lana said as tears escaped her eyes, nearly breaking the redhead's heart_

"_I just...I lost my mother when I was around Abigail's age; I thought that was the worst thing I'd ever feel but...this, knowing that my father...that he hurt so many people, I think that may hurt even more" Lana said, holding in a sob_

"_Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry" Addison said, pulling the young girl into a hug_

"_Why'd he do this Addison?" Lana asked, her voice muffled by her tears_

"_I wish I knew sweetie...I wish I knew"_

_chapter 3 to follow..._


	3. Because Everyone Must Pay

**So I had this whole idea of how I wanted this story to go, but then it were as if a light bulb clicked in my head and then...all pre planned ideas went out the window. I think as I writer, I play it safe; I dabble in stuff that's deep, but I don't go deep enough. But with this story, I wanna throw out all of the rules and just...let the story write itself. I think I'm going to shock you all, as well as myself with how this story ends up. So whatever or however you thought 'Secrets of the Night' was gonna go, throw all caution to the wind. Buckle your seat belts ladies and gents,because this ride is gonna get bumpy...**

**Xx**

* * *

_Spanish Harlem, 1985_

_Sitting in front of her floor length mirror April Peters stares at herself in the mirror; its been one of those nights. Carlos has hit her, again; this time though, the bruising is a bit more harder to cover up. Running a hand along her bruised cheek, she sighs heavily. How had her life come down to this? What had she done to deserve such a life as the one she had been granted? Sure, to most people, April lived the glamorous life, big house, great car, cute kid. But on the inside, she was less than happy with how things had turned out. Grabbing her brush, she begins to brush her long brown hair, she looks up when she sees her daughter standing in the doorway. _

"_Mami?" 4 year old Lana asks _

"_Hmmm?"_

"_What happened to your face?"_

"_Oh, I fell down and hurt myself honey" April says, not wanting to alarm her daughter _

"_No you didn't; Papi hit you again, didn't he?"_

"_He did; can't put anything past you huh?" April says, holding out her arms so that her daughter can sit in her lap_

"_Nope" Lana says with a sad smile, reaching out to touch her mother's cheek, instantly pulling her hand back when she winces_

"_Mami, let's leave him; we don't have to stay" _

"_You're wise beyond your years you know that? It's one of the things I love about you" April says softly, wrapping her arms around her baby girl. _

"_I know. So can we, can we leave him Mami?" Lana asks, looking up at her mother, a hopeful smile on her face_

"_...Yeah honey, we can leave him" April says..._

xx

Seattle-Present Day

"You don't have to do this" Mark Sloan tells his girlfriend as she stands in front of the floor length mirror of his apartment

"Yes I do Mark; he was my father" she says with a sigh, fastening the diamond earrings he'd bought her into her ears.

"Babe, you know a lot of people-"

"Mark, I know okay? Which is why I had them cremate him. I don't even wanna have a service honestly" Lana says

"You should" Mark encourages

"Mark, my father-"

"Did a lot of horrible shit yes, but he was still your old man. If I had the chance to make things right with my old man-"

"Mark, it isn't the same" Lana says with a sigh, turning to face him

"Hey, look at me; my old man might not have been as..."

"Say it Mark? Your father wasn't a criminal, it's okay I get it"

"No ya don't; my old man may not have been a criminal like your dad was, but he was a criminal in his own right. He could've done so many things differently after my mom died but...he didn't. And for that, I hated him...but when he died, do you know what memories I had left of him? All I could think about, was the man he was before"

"Why do you always have to be right?" Lana said looking up at the plastic surgeon

"That's because I know what you're dealing with, sort of; I know a thing or two about shitty fathers who were once good" Mark mutters, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame

"I wish he could've been the man he was before"

"Hey, you know the man he was before, that's all that matters. You can either hold onto the crap he did later, or cherish the good times you had with him"

"Do you miss your dad Mark?"

"...I miss the man he was, not the man he had become"

"Addison, are you sure you wanna do this?" Derek asked his wife as they stood outside of the chapel of the funeral home

"Derek I have to; she's done so much for us over the past few years...she's the reason we have Abigail; she's the reason we're even together" Addison said quietly

"I know; but Abigail-"

"Is right here" the young girl said, now all dressed in a black ensemble much like her mother's minus the six inch heels

"Honey, are you sure you want to do this?" Addison asked

"Mom...I need to know that this nightmare is finally over. Plus...Lana's practically my family I mean, she is Uncle Mark's girlfriend after all...its about damn time"

"Language young lady"

"Sorry; it's scary, being here, knowing that he's-"

"Gone; he's dead honey. He can't hurt us anymore" Addison said wrapping an arm around her daughter

"Yeah, he's dead physically, but it doesn't mean what he's done is gone"

"Which is why, your father and I scheduled you a session with Vivienne"

"Mommy, you didn't have to-"

"Hey, its very informal; she's just gonna come by after everything's over and talk to you, see if you're okay"

"I don't have to take those stupid pills, do I?"

"No, not unless the nightmares start again"

"I'm fine mom, honest"

"Abigail..."

"What?"

"I know you; I can always tell when you're lying" Addison said with a smile

"How?"

"Because you look exactly like she does when she's lying" Derek said as the three of them headed into the chapel.

* * *

"You sure you can handle this?" Mark muttered into Lana's ear after the service was over

"Mark, I'm fine, will you stop being a pest" She whispered back, just as Derek, Addison and Abigail walked towards them

"Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd...this is a surprise"

"Dr. Shepherd? Since when did we get so formal?" Derek asked with a chuckle

"I...I didn't-"

"Lana, its fine; we understand" Addison said softly, taking the young woman's hands into her own, just as she locked eyes with Abigail

"Hey B" Lana said with a small smile, using a very old nickname she'd come up with for Abigail when she didn't know who she was

"Hey Lana" The 12 year old said, as her eyes came into contact with the all black urn that contained the remains of the man who had significantly changed her life forever.

"Abigail..." Addison said with concern, as all of the adult's eyes fell on her, though she wasn't listening. She slowly made her way towards the urn, reaching out to touch it.

"...Is he, is he really in there?" she asked softly

"Yeah, saw them do it myself" Lana said, moving to stand behind Abigail

"...Did he suffer?" Abigail asked, looking back at Lana

"What?"

"I said, did he suffer?"

"Well, the prison did an autopsy but, the findings were inconclusive"

"...I hope he suffered" Abigail said angrily

"Abigail..." Derek said as Addison stopped him

"She's allowed to express her opinion Derek...because between me and you, I hope he suffered too" Lana whispered to Abigail

xx

_Spanish Harlem, 1985_

_That night was a whirlwind; it was the last straw. Quickly heading to her room, April slams the door open, storming through the large room and into the closet._

"_April! April get back here!" Carlos shouted, his voice echoing throughout the house_

"_No Carlos! I've had enough!" She snapped, pulling out suitcases _

"_So what, you're going to leave me?" He asked, rather amused_

"_Yes Carlos yes I am, and I'm taking Lana with me!"_

"_No, my daughter stays right here!"_

"_If you think that's going to happen-"_

"_You try and take her and see what happens! I'll have DCFS all over you before you know it; they're gonna know about your little, problem" Carlos said with a menacing grin_

"_I don't have a problem" April said_

"_Oh but you do; see, I found your little pipe, you crack whore!" Carlos spit out angrily, reaching into the drawer of her vanity mirror to reveal a pipe and several needles, a grin on his face as his wife got quiet_

"_Oh, now you have nothing to say? You wanna leave me, fine, but Lana stays do you understand me?"_

"_She doesn't want to be with you Carlos! She was the one who suggested that we leave you!"_

"_What?"_

"_She knows what you're doing to me Carlos, she saw the bruises! She's not stupid!" April said, causing her husband to stare at her. _

"_Fine; leave, both of you get out"_

"_What?"_

"_In the morning, take her and go...don't come back" Carlos said before walking away._

_When she woke up the next morning, 4 year old Lana did as normally would, she headed towards her parents bedroom, but what she wasn't expecting was to find her parent's room crowded with people as two men placed her mother's body into a black bag, zipping it up._

"_Mami! What are they doing to her!" The child screamed, running towards the men, being picked up by her father_

"_Shhh, shhhh, its okay sweetheart, its okay" Carlos said, gently rubbing his daughter's back as she sobbed_

"_I don't understand, what happened?" Lana asked through her tears_

"_Your mama died in her sleep baby; she was, she was a sick woman" Carlos said as he watched the paramedics wheel out his body's out of the bedroom._

_Chapter 4 to follow..._


	4. The Memories are still There

**I'm sorry I stayed away for so long! Thank you all so much for sticking with me. The writing process is much slower with this story than it was with the original. I guess it's because I'm trying to throw caution to the wind and just, let this story tell itself. Anywho, I have to say, that this story is going to get pretty dark and there may or may not be some mature themes that come up-just a fair warning. I hope you all enjoy and please, don't forget to read and review!**

**Xx**

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright sweetheart?" Vivienne asked her niece as they sat together later that afternoon

"Aunt Viv, I told you I'm fine" Abigail said with a sigh as she picked at a spot on her blanket

"You've had that thing for as long as I can remember" Viv said with a smile

"Yeah, grandma Caroline gave it to me, well, mom said she made it before I was born"

"She did; in fact, I happened to be there at the baby shower when she gave it to your mom"

"Yeah, I wish I had it with me when I, ya know"

"Yeah?"

"When I'd get scared during a thunderstorm, I'd wrap up in it with Mr. Sunshine and go into mom and dad's room" Abigail said quietly

"Oh don't I know it; I got many phone calls from your mom about it" Viv said with a smile

"Why'd she call you?"

"Apparently, they were tyring to give you a little brother or sister at the time and, you always seemed to interrupt..."

"Oh eww Aunt Viv, that's so gross!"

"I'm sorry honey but, its the truth" Viv said just as Addison poked her head in through the door

"What are we talking about?" she said with a smile

"You and dad trying to have another baby and me always seeming to, interrupt" Abigail said with a knowing smirk as Addison blushed

"Viv! You told her about that?"

"I'm sorry Addie but she started talking about her blankie and well, that memory just seemed to, stick out ya know?"

"No, I don't know; remind me to tell your girls all of the embarassing stories of you and Ben the next time I see them"

"You wouldn't" Viv said

"Tell her anymore unflattering stories and I'll be forced to"

"Oh you're evil" Viv laughed, shaking her head

"They don't call me Satan for nothin'" Addison said before closing the door behind her and heading downstairs

"You okay?" Viv asked, noting how quickly Abigail's demeanor had changed

"Yeah, just...thinking" she whispered

"About?"

"I really wish I had my blankie with me; to me, it seemed, invincible. When I was wrapped in it, it seemed like nothing could hurt me. I was my favorite place to be, it still is" she said, her eyes in a far away place...

xx

_You've been here roughly over a month; you know that much because of the day you were taken, a Tuesday afternoon. There were leaves on the ground when mommy took you the park. Now, it's snowing, not that you're able to go out and play in it like a normal kid. _

_That's because you're not normal anymore._

_You don't do anything normal kids do; though the house is pretty and full of lots of nice things, you still feel like Rapunzel, trapped in a tower. In fact, you tried to be Rapunzel a few days ago, hoping that if you'd thrown your hair over the side window that daddy would come and save you. Your hair's gotten longer, past the normal length before mommy took you to the hair salon to get it cut. It's all the way down your back now, just a tiny bit below your butt. You were in the space designated for you and the other girls, staring out the window when you started thinking of Rapunzel. There was a slight breeze coming in, because Daisy liked to smoke, and Carlos didn't like any kind of smoking in the house. The window was open and there was a breeze. Daisy wasn't paying much attention; she was too busy watching her novellas(you picked up on the language well considering Carmen, your maid was, is Spanish and all). You were already sitting by the window, so it was nothing for you to lean over and push your hair out of the window._

"_What the hell is she doing!?" Teresa yelled once she noticed you. You jump slightly, your hair getting caught. You hurt your neck in the process and begin to cry. Daisy mutters the word 'shit' under her breath, followed by how Carlos was going to freak if you were hurt. It takes a few minutes, but Daisy and Teresa are able to free you, and your hair from the window._

"_What the hell is wrong with you, huh?" Daisy yells, slapping you hard across the face; you've never been hit before, ever. It's a shock to you, so you stand there for a moment with wide eyes, unable to move, unable to breath, to think to feel. Finally, after a few moments, you begin to cry._

"_She's such a drama queen" you hear Daisy mutter and you turn to glare at her. You hate Daisy, you've never hate anyone in your life, but her, you hate her. You're still holding your face, which is a bright Red and crying when Antonio, a guy who works for Carlos comes into the room._

"_What's with her?"_

"_She tried sticking her hair out of the window and it got stuck, so I slapped her" Daisy said with a shrug_

"_Why'd you slap her Daisy? You know how much Carlos likes this one" Antonio said walking closer to you. _

"_Hey uh...Abby, why don't you come with me, I'll make your face stop hurting" he tells you. You look back at Daisy and Teresa, who don't look approving of this _

"_Tony..."_

"_What? I'm not gonna hurt her, I promise"_

"_mentiroso" you hear Teresa mutter as Antonio takes your hand and leads you away; but there's something about the way Teresa looks at you that makes you just a little bit, nervous..._

* * *

"Abigail?"

"I loved this blankie; it kept me so warm, so safe. To me it was, the safest place in the world, besides being in daddy's arms of course...I used to call for him, beg for him when I first got there" Abigail said quietly

"Abby...did something happen to you when-"

"I stopped" she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks

"You stopped what honey?"

"I stopped calling for daddy because I was convinced he'd never come...I didn't think anyone would find me" Abigail said, her tears now full blown

"Shhh, you're okay sweetheart. They found you, you're safe" Viv said holding her niece tight

_The first few times it happened, she screamed; now, she wordlessly follows him out of the playroom, tossing Lena a sad look before taking Antonio's hand. It's always the same fucking room, his small dingy office. It's pretty plain, a desk, a chair, a television that sits on a stand, a couple of plants. The room is always dark, blinds always closed. There's a futon couch that sits against the wall, pictures of women who either half naked or in those lacy kind of panties mommy used to wear are on the wall. Glancing back at him, she knows what she's supposed to do. She slowly walks towards the sofa, sitting down as she slowly pulls down the jumper she'd been wearing. Antonio licks his lips in anticipation as he moves towards the television, putting in a DVD. She hates these fucking dvd's, they're so gross, women and men doing...grown up things. Antonio seemed to like it, because he was currently touching himself and moaning._

"_Hey, you know the drill!" he said _

_Swallowing heavily, she begins the routine: pull the panties off, open your legs and touch yourself. You touch yourself, rubbing between your legs a certain way until that tingly feeling goes all over your body. _

_As usual, once it's over, she cries. _

_Chapter 5 to follow..._


	5. We Don't Have Forever

**My muse is flowing; I've had an idea of how and where I wanted to go with chapter 5 for a couple of days now. I'm still not sure how far this story will go, or in what direction it's gonna go. I'm just letting my muse take control of this story. Thanks so much for reading and sticking with me-you guys are awesome for it.**

**Xx**

* * *

2 Weeks Later:

"It's positive" She said quietly, looking up at her boyfriend who stands in the doorway full of shock.

"So, you're pregnant?" Mark asked

"Yeah, looks that way" Lana said quietly as she stared down at the two little plus signs on the pregnancy test.

"How you feelin about this?" Mark asked, causing his girlfriend to look up at him

"I dunno, scared I guess"

"Scared?"

"Yeah; Mark, I didnt' exactly have the best, parenting growing up; seeing as my mother's dead and my father's well...you know"

"I didn't either but, I think we can do this Lana"

"You really wanna do this?" she asked her eyes locking with his as he walked towards her, pressing a hand to her stomach

"Yeah" he said, kissing her lips

"I do"

Something was wrong, she could feel it in her gut as she lie in bed with her husband that night.

"Addie" Derek muttered, his arms around his wife's waist

"Yeah?"

"You're not sleeping" he said knowingly

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Something's, wrong; I can feel it in my gut Derek" she said, rolling over to face him

"You mean Abigail?"

"Yeah"

"Honey-"

"Viv said that when they talked, Abigail, told her things"

"You still haven't told me what-"

"Remember how, we said that when she started opening up about what really happened to her that-"

"She opened up, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did" Addison whispered

"Do I want to-"

"No, you don't wanna know Derek" Addison said as an ear piercing scream came from down the hall.

"Abigail" Addison said, quickly pulling back the covers before heading towards the girl's room, Derek following closely behind. By the time they reached her room, Colin was standing there, his eyes full of fear as he looked at his parents.

"What's wrong with Abigail? Is she having another nightmare?" he asked

"Yeah, but she'll be okay honey, I promise" Addison said, trying more so to convince herself of this as she opened the door to Abigail's room. It broke her heart to see her child lying there in bed, thrashing about, as she screamed in fear. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Addison turned on the light and carefully sat on the bed next to her daughter.

"Abigail, honey, wake up" she said, shakily reaching out to grab the girl's shoulders. However, what she wasn't expecting, was for Abigail's eyes to fly open, tightly gripping her arm as she screamed. It only took a split second for her to go into protective mode, wrapping her arms around the young girl, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Mommy?"

"Shhh, I'm here baby girl; I'm right here"

"Oh, mommy! It was so scary, it was so real. I thought he was gonna get me"Abigail whimpered

"You're safe now honey"

"No I'm not"

"Honey, Carlos-"

"Not Carlos, Antonio" she whispered, causing her mother to pull back and look at her

"Honey, who's Antonio?" Addison asked

"Someone bad, they're all bad" Abigail said

"All? Honey, were there-"

"People, the people who took me...they're still out there mom. Please don't let them get me" She said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"They won't sweetie, they won't; I promise you that" Addison said fiercely as she held her daughter close.

* * *

"You look out of it" Callie Torres said the next morning as she stood at the coffee cart with her friend

"I am; Abigail had another nightmare, didn't go to sleep again until 4" the redhead said with a sigh, taking a rather long sip of her coffee

"You look like hell; Abby still not sleeping?" her sister Trina asked

"No" Addison said sadly

"Is it because of the talk she had with Viv?" Trina asked

"Yeah; but last night, she said more"

"You mean-"

"She didn't go into detail; she just said that she didn't feel safe, that the others could come and get her"

"I thought everyone in connection with the kidnappings was arrested?" Callie asked

"I thought so too; but now, I'm not sure about anything anymore. She's scared, Colin's scared, Derek's worried and I'm-"

"You're terrified" Trina said, finishing her younger sister's sentence

"I'm past that; I'm scared shitless" Addison said

xx

"Babe, you okay in there? We're gonna be late" Mark called out to his girlfriend from the kitchen.

He could hear the water running in the shower, so he assumed that she was showering. Since finding out about her pregnancy, he figured that she would need time to come around, get used to the idea of having a baby. He understood where she was coming from, on the fear of being a bad parent part. He understood that part completely, especially with the way he grew up. His mother died when he was 12 and his father never got off of the couch again. Before then, his mother was, an okay mom; though her priorities weren't always in the best place. His old man on the other hand, was an evil bastard. So his father's indifference after his mom's death was nothing new to Mark. Thankfully, he had the love of The Shepherd's that helped him turn out to be halfway sane.

The ironic thing about the situation, is that Mark has always wanted a family. Knowing Mark, it doesn't make sense for the simple fact, that until he began dating Lana, he was a notorious manwhore. Within recent years, aka him falling in love with Lana, it wasn't until then that he really began to get serious about wanting a family. He thought he had it with Sloane, his daughter from a one night stand back during his last year of med school. He does have it, some what; Sloane, now 21 is a college student at the University of Washington. He sees her, occasionally, though their relationship has been strained since she got pregnant, but decided to have an abortion. She calls, occasionally; she's met his friends and even stops by on major holidays. For Mark, its a semblance of a family; however, this what he has with Lana, it's so much more than that

"Lana? You okay in there?" Mark called out after a few more moments. Once he got no response, Mark made his way into the bathroom, shocked to find his girlfriend lying on the floor, a small pool of blood around her.

"...I'm pretty sure I lost the baby Mark" Lana said rather blankly.

_Chapter 6 to follow..._


	6. Impending Motherhood

**Chapter 6:**

**I apologize for the wait, but the way my writing muse works...LOL. I'm sorry Addek lovers, I've been in a serious Once Upon a Time Mood (anybody watch that show besides me?)Any who, I'm back with another chapter-aren't you guys excited?! Now, I know the last chapter ended so abruptly, and seemed so sad; but I promise you things are going to get better. I know that many of you were expecting the 'Happy Shepherd's' but sadly, this isn't that type of story. The one shots are where the happiness is. My muse is evil and complicated I know, but I'm going with it.**

**Enjoy all.**

**Xx**

* * *

"Mark, are you okay?" Addison asked a few days later as they sat at a table in the cafeteria

"She tried to kill our baby" Mark said angrily

"She didn't try to kill-"

"Addison..." Mark said, using a tone that told the redhead not to argue with him

"Why would she do that?"

"Mark, think about it; her father just died and the man was convicted of kidnapping and possibly murdering hundreds of girls, one of which was your goddaughter. Did you really think she was going to be so, willing to wanna raise a baby?" Addison asked gently

"I don't know if I can forgive that"

"Mark, she's scared"

"And that makes it okay?"

"Mark...she's scared" Addison said softly before standing up, picking up her tray

"I've gotta run and check on Lana before I go to surgery. You should go talk to her, try and understand where she's coming from" Addison said

"But she-"

"Mark, there wasn't even enough blood for her to miscarry; most of it was because her uterus was expanding, the tiny bit she did only caused her to lose some blood; the baby's fine. Now, I gotta run, I'll see you later, okay?" Addison said, leaning forward to pressing a kiss to her friend's cheek, leaving the plastic surgeon alone to his own sad thoughts...

Why the hell would Lana do something like that? He wondered. Did she really not want a baby that much that she would just...he had to stop himself; Addison said that her bleeding was mostly from her uterus cramping-that and the fact that she had done something, Addison never would say what that 'something' was, to make herself bleed even more. Whatever that 'something' was, landed Lana in the hospital for a week longer than expected. Though Addison had assured him that there wasn't enough blood for her to miscarry, it was enough for Mark. There was one dying question Mark wanted to know, but was too afraid to ask. Sighing heavily, he attempts to return to his lunch, that one question burning in the back of his mind.

xx

"So she really tried to-"

"Derek, she's a scared young girl who lost her mother at a very young age had a very traumatic past. Clearly she's in no shape to be pregnant right now" Addison explained to her husband that night.

"But, with everything you've been through, how did you-"

"Derek, my childhood only involved cold withholding mothers, and cheating fathers. My parents were around, I wasn't kidnapped; half of my traumatic experiences didn't occur until I was an adult, and most of them were based on things I did to myself. You can't compare the two"

"Do you think-"

"Do I think that Abigail could end up like Lana?"

"I mean, they do share-"

"It's a possibility; but unlike Lana, our daughter has family, lots and lots of family to protect her and to help her through this; Lana didn't, she doesn't have that"

"We're practically her family we-"

"Derek, honey, she's been closed off to the concept of family for so long that, us becoming her family, it's probably a long shot"

"I know, I'm just-"

"Thinking about Mark huh?"

"How are you able to read me so well?"

"Derek, we've been married, twice and we were friends a long time before all of that. Babe, we kinda share a brain" Addison laughed, leaning to press a kiss to his lips before settling herself underneath the covers

"What do we do, about her, and about Mark?"

"We have to trust that, this will make Lana get help" Addison said

"Yeah, I hope so...at least if not for herself, for Mark and, for the baby" Derek said, crawling underneath the covers, resting his arms protectively around his wife's middle.

"Thank you" He said quietly

"For what?"

"For not listening me when I said to abort the baby"

* * *

He'd tried for so long to wrap his head around it, around why'd she'd do such a thing like that to him, to their baby. It was beginning to be too much for him.

"You look like you're having one hell of a day" came the voice of one Trina Montgomery, causing Mark to turn around

"Yeah; so I guess you heard huh?" Mark asked

"Yeah, I did...you look like you could use some juju" Trina said, holding the plastic cup out to him

"What is it with you Montgomery women and your juju?" Mark teased, taking the cup from the brunette's hands

"It's a tradition; Olga, our nanny...she'd give us juju when we had a bad day or, when we felt sad or, when The Captain and Bizzy were fighting" Trina said quietly, casting her eyes downward

"Sounds like that juju was used on occasions other than those"

"I was Lana once; sad, scared, afraid..."

"But minus the kid part, right?" Mark asked, his eyes widening when Trina didn't agree with him

"You mean you-"

"I was 19, in college at the time. I didn't want anyone to know"

"So you-"

"No, I gave the baby up for adoption"

"How the hell did you-"

"I told my parents I was studying abroad for a while and, they bought it" Trina said with a shrug of her shoulders

"Does anybody-"

"No; nobody knows, not even Addison...so don't go mentioning it to her"

"...Can I ask-"

"Why?"

"Yeah; the father...he died in a car accident two days before I was supposed to tell him..."

"Did you-"

"Yes, I did; I loved him very much...he was my first" Trina admitted, quickly wiping away a tear at the thought of her long lost love

"T, I'm-"

" I was a lot like Lana, I was scared of being a terrible mother"

"How can-"

"You don't get it Mark, it takes a lot to become a mother, and it makes motherhood ten times more frightening when your mother was a bitch, or she wasn't there or, you didn't have one at all"

"So how'd Addison-"

"How did Addison end up being such an excellent mother? She was more determined than I was, she didn't let her fears get to her, though she still has her fears...she was able to overcome her fears and, she found a great guy who was willing to push her. As much as I hate him for how he treated her the first time they were married, Derek showed Addison just how amazing of a person she was. He helped her overcome her doubts, her fears..."

"You didn't have that huh?"

"No, and neither did Lana...until she met you"

"Me, what?"

"Mark, you've been through this before, fatherhood isn't something new to you. You have to be there for her, to show her that she can do this, that she can be a good mother to this baby"

"How can I do that when I'm so-"

"You have to let go of that anger, Mark; she didn't do it intentionally. She was just scared and, she didn't know how to tell you"

"You think you can talk to her?"

"What, me? Mark, why would I-"

"Because, you can relate to her more than I can; plus, if I talk to her right now, I'll say things I can't take back"

"...You're using what I told you against me; you're using my missed chance of motherhood to guilt me into helping your pregnant girlfriend not to make the same mistake, aren't you?"

"Maybe" Mark said with a grin

"You, bastard"

"Oh c'mon T! Do me a favor, please? I'll be forever indebted to you; I'll do whatever you want, I swear!"

"...Whatever I want?" Trina asked, a glimmer of something Mark didn't like in her eyes

"As much as I'm going to regret this...yes, whatever you want" Mark groaned as Trina grinned at him before entering Lana's hospital room

"...The shit I get myself into sometimes" Mark sighed

xx

The room was dark, as it had been the past few days. She had no visitors, aside from Addison of course, who wasn't acting as her friend, but as her doctor. She felt that the redhead couldn't act as her friend, no, she had known Mark longer. Of course she was going to take Mark's side in this. She rolled over in surprise to find another Montgomery standing in the doorway, Trina.

"I come in peace" the brunette said softly, holding her hands up

"You say this like I'm danger to you; I'm only a danger to myself, and to my baby" Lana said dejectedly

"Apparently, Addison doesn't think you're a threat to yourself or to your baby, who looks perfectly fine" Trina said as she read through the girl's chart

"Not to sound rude but, why are you here again?"

"Mark asked me to come"

"Did he tell you to tell me how much he hates me?"

"No, surprisingly he wants me to get to the bottom of what the hell you were thinking" Trina said, causing the younger woman to sigh

"And there it is, the blame, the accusation..."

"Hey, I never blamed you or accused you of anything. I simply asked why" Trina said as Lana rolled over

"None of your business"

"Wrong answer, why'd you do it?" Trina asked, pulling open the blinds

"Hey! What the hell are you-"

"There's a bigger reason behind you doing what you did, and I'm not gonna leave until you tell me"

"Has anyone told you that you can be a real pain in the ass?"

"I've been called much worse" Trina said with a wicked grin

"Now, why'd you do it?"

"I don't wanna-"

"Is it because you were scared?"

"What?"

"Were you, or rather, are you, scared of becoming a mother?"

"No"

"So just, randomly decided to try and make yourself miscarry then?"

"And there's that damned blame again" Lana said rolling her eyes

"I have to be able to tell Mark something" Trina shrugged

"I don't give a flying fuck what you tell Mark; it's none of his-"

"Whoa, hold it right there; that baby is every bit his business, so long as that kid carries half of his DNA, whatever happens to that baby is just as much his business as it is yours"

"So why isn't he in here questioning me himself?"

"You've _never_ seen Mark angry, have you?" Trina asked, taking the girl's silence as a no

"Trust, me you don't wanna see Mark Sloan angry" Trina said

"I can take it"

"Why are you doing this Lana!? You have a guy who loves you, Derek and Addison-"

"My mother, he had her killed" Lana whispered brokenly

"What?"

"My father, he, he had my mother killed when I was a little girl"

"Are you-"

"Yeah, I'm sure; they, they sent me his, his things after the funeral. His stuff from his place in LA and in New York...my mother's things were amongst them and, she kept a journal, a diary and...among their stuff was, a letter he'd written me while, while he was in prison. He confessed to it, to everything...He was the reason I was kidnapped as a little girl...my father did this to me. He's the reason I'm so messed and, my mother, well, she was no better than he was. What good can come from the daughter of a drug addicted whore and a kidnapping, murderous, drug dealing bastard" said with a bitter laugh as Trina looked at her and sighed

"When I was 19...I got pregnant"

"I don't wanna hear about-"

"I grew up in a world of secrets and lies; my father was, is, cheating on my mother and, well...my mother's a lesbian, but nobody knows that but me. I mean, I'm sure my father knows but, Addison and Archer don't. You could say I grew up without parents, my father was...he was a great man, when he wasn't drunk or off screwing every walking, tight skirted vagina. My mother well, she was basically absent. Being a Forbes and showing off her wealth was more important than raising children...that is, until I stumbled upon her little secret when I was 9. Then, I became my mother's little puppet. I wasn't allowed to be around other kids my own age, my sister, my brother. I did what she wanted me to do...until I was 18 and got the courage to tell my father about what she was really up to. Bizzy cut all ties with me...I was finally, free. I went to college, fell in love with an amazing guy..."

"But..."

"But, he was killed; drunk driving accident...I didn't even get to tell him that I was pregnant"

"So, what happened to the baby?"

"I put him, up for adoption"

"But, why?"

"Well because I felt like you do; I felt that I wasn't good enough to love, like I wasn't good enough to be a mother...I almost considered it, having an abortion, killing my child"

"So why didn't you?"

"Because, that baby was the only thing I had that connected me to the man that I loved"

"But yet you didn't keep him..." Lana pointed out

"I didn't' because, I didn't think I'd be any good to him. I didn't know the first thing about raising a kid. His father was dead, why should I have kept the baby. But you see, there's the difference between your story and mine"

"And what's that?"

"The man you love, is still there, and he wants to show you just how amazing of a mother you can be, if you just let yourself"

"...I hope you don't think that just because you gave me some sob story about how-"

"I don't think anything; I told Mark I'd try and talk some sense into you. The choice is up to you really; just know that if you do something stupid, like hurting Mark or this baby, I will personally come and kick your ass" Trina said, her voice sounding highly threatening, along with the look in her eyes before leaving the room and leaving Lana to her thoughts.

_Chapter 7 to follow..._


End file.
